Umbrellas
by Simile like Sarah
Summary: It's raining . . . again. ReaderxYamamoto .
1. Macintosh Chapter One

A Yamamotoxreader quic fic ,

Umbrellas.

It's raining , again.

Luckily you had come prepared this time.

Dipping into your school bag you yanked out your rainproof Macintosh and began fumbling with the zip. It was an odd piece of clothing really, dull green with two zips up the front and two pockets either side. It wasn't the most flattering item to wear but A) you're grandmother had so kindly bought it as a present for your birthday and b) it was a lot better than getting wet. Your fingers struggled with the first zip as you hauled the sleeves over your hand and advanced towards the front doors.

Suddenly you became aware of a large shadow looming over you, slowly your turned to face it.

"Need a little help?" Takeshi Yamamoto the upper class man chuckled as he glanced at the half zipped Macintosh.

"Umm , I think I'm okay . . ." Only now did you realise the first zip had become stuck in the material and wouldn't budge. "A-actually , would you mind holding my bag for a second?" shyly handing over your bag to the senior you began taking off the Mac to inspect the damage. Trying not to ignore his kind dead you finally piped up.

"Shouldn't you be practising or something?" you tugged gently on the stuck zip.

"Yeah but . . ." He smiled a small smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

"But?" You tugged harder on the zipper this time.

"I forgot if we were practising on the pitch or doing training in the gym." He glanced out the window." If it wasn't raining I'd go and check, but their one opposite ends of the school" he shrugged and smiled his trademark warm welcoming smile. " My dad told me to take an umbrella this morning too."

"That must suck" For a moment you paused to look at the tall , dark boy in front of you. You'd never really spoken to him before, but oh the stories you'd heard. Shaking you head ,You yanked harder on the zip this time. Losing your temper you began rapidly tugging on it. "Dammit!" Suddenly the zipper gave way and your elbow flew into Takeshi's side. "Oh , I'm so sorry!" hurriedly you dropped the Macintosh . "Sorry , sorry , sorry" Looking up you could see a slight grimace on his face. "A-are you okay?" After a small moment he nodded and even managed a little laugh. " Wow." He remarked , rubbing his side. "I had no idea you were that strong."

A slow small blush spread it's way across you cheeks as you stared at you feet sheepishly. "T-thanks." Your eyes followed the floor to the wall and out onto the grounds outside.

"You could borrow my mac , if you wanted?"

"Huh?"

"You can't go out like that , you'll get a cold" You turned , picked up the mac and stuffed it into his hands without making eye contact. "T-think of it as an apology." You could feel the blush getting redder and redder.

There was a moments pause.

"But won't you get wet?"

Finally you made eye contact with him and smiled. "I'm not going anywhere , I'm happy to wait until this rain stops."

"Thank you." Takeshi smiled and carefully slipped into the Macintosh. "It fits!"

"I'm glad." the smile on your face grew bigger. Something about his face just made you feel . . . Content. The way his lips parted when he smiled, or the little tuft of hair that stuck up at the very front of his head, the way awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. You sighed slight, he was dreamy.

You snapped back into reality as you felt a warm breath on your cheek. "(y/n)-chan" he whispered softly as he leaned in and planted a single kiss on your left cheek. "thank you."

And with that he turned to open the door and was gone.

A huge smile spread across your face. Chan , he had called me (y/n) chan! You paused for a second . . . Wait , how did he know my name in the first place?


	2. Puddles Chapter 2

The hail slammed hard against the window pain, interrupting an otherwise pleasant sleep. You yawned and frowned as you looked out the window. Rain , rain and had been like this for a few days now. Sighing you opened your wardrobe and rummaged around for something warm and waterproof to wear, . Your hand felt along the short summer dresses, the freshly pressed school shirts , the cardigans and party dresses and along to the opposite end of the rail.

Odd , you thought to yourself. I was sure I hung up my Macintosh after I got in. You peered in, and sure enough there was an empty hanger lying abandoned on the very far edge of the rail. " Granddmmmmaaaaaaaaa?"

"Yes , dear" She called from her room across the hall.

"Have you seen my Macintosh? It's not in my wardrobe."

"Sorry?"

"Have you seen my Macintosh grandma?"

"Sorry I can't hear you , wait a minute." She hobbled into your room.

"Now , what seems to be the problem (Y/N)?"

"My Macintosh is missing from the wardrobe, I was wondering if you had moved it?"

"No deary, I'm sorry to say I haven't" She removed her glasses and began cleaning them on the edge of her shirt. "Did you leave it at school by accident?"

"How odd," You noted peering once again into the wardrobe. "I don't remember leaving without it . . ."

Suddenly the events of the pervious day came rushing back to you.

"Oh what's the matter dear, You've gone all red."

"N-n-nothing grandma . . . I think I know where my Macintosh is. S-sorry to bother you." You bowed apologetically as she left and hurriedly began changing. "Dammit it! I do a good deed and I end up suffering" You muttered , ducking under the shelter of yet another large tree. It almost seemed like the rain was trying to over compensate since the hail had stopped falling. It was showing no sign of tiring out. Trying to look on the bright side you figured you were only a few more trees away from the warm , dry ,comfort of the school building. In fact , you could probably sprint the rest of the way. Inhaling deeply you quickly began pounding your feet along the pavement , savouring the feel of the wind in rushing past your hair as you raced past the other students.

"WATCH OUT!" A loud cry escaped a small group of girls as they parted to make way for you.

Startled you tripped over the side of the pavement and into a large mucky puddle.

"Oww."The cold leaked through your clothes and began seeping into your bones. It's freezing! Awkwardly you stood up and ran to the nurses office.

You had often helped out at the nurses office , Cleaning wounds, administering plasters , diagnosing symptoms and even prescribing home remedies for illnesses. Sometimes she came in late , but she always left a spare key under the keyboard in unused office adjacent to her room and had told you to use it in case of an emergency. As normal the handle was a bit stiff, but a good shove soon fixed that problem. It was warmer in her room and quietly you began stripping off your sodden uniform. Two sets of the female uniforms were kept in the old wooden desk. as ordered by The Disciplinary committee leader himself Hibari , whom apparently found it disrespectful that those who were injured or got blood on their uniform would choose to remove it. Mind you , the guy practically live in that uniform you grumbled as you cautiously slid the shirt over your head.

It was far too big. Peeling it off you decided to try the smaller option, when all of a sudden a knock sounded and the door swung open .


	3. Dry Chapter 3

"Nurse-san can you take a look at something for m- Ah!" The dark haired senior classman stared mesmerised for a moment.

"H-h-ey!" Instinctively you grabbed the shirt and tried to cover yourself.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Swiftly he turned his back , but not before you spotted a deep shade of red covering his face.

"J-just give me a minute" Scrabbling you hoisted the skirt up to your waist and tucked in your shirt.

"Sorry about that , I guess I should have locked the door before I started. . ."

"it's cool" He replied, still facing the opposite wall.

"You can look now." You said, gently placing an arm on his shoulder.

"U-u-uh yeah . . ." He turned and gave his signature care free smile. "Hi (y/n)-chan."

For a moment you could swear your heart beat increased tenfold. His smile was so adorable , it seemed impossible that the rumours about him were true. He seemed to cute and kind to ever be involved in any kind of mafia business.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"huh?"

"You came here looking for the nurse, Maybe I could help?"

"oh yeah." He said "I hurt my arm recently and" He pulled down the collar of his shirt to expose his left shoulder. "I thought maybe nurse-san could help me." He smiled again , awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

There was no sign of immediate worry but you insisted that he lie down on the bed and let you look at it properly. His body felt warm as you guided him across the room. Ever so carefully you began to apply pressure around the shoulder , studying his face for any sign of discomfort.

"Does that hurt?" You asked pressing down on the joint of the shoulder.

He winced. "Y-yeah."

You gently felt around the area. "I think you've just pulled a muscle." You turned to smile at him. "Must be all that baseball training you do."

He turned his face and chuckled. "I do like baseball."

Without thinking you reached over and ruffled his short ,black hair. "That's cause you're so very good at it Yamaoto-kun."

He blushed deeply. Hiding his face from you view.

"Ah , s-s-sorry." You stammered as you felt the same shade of red cross your own face.

He chuckled again. "You're so cute when you blush ,(y/n)-chan."

You stared at the ground. "T-thank you."

"So , what do you suggest, nurse (y/n)-chan?"

"Me? Umm , well it's only strain." You paused to think. "I suggest some medical tape and that you try not to use it too much,." You began rummaging around in the cabinet for some medical tape.

"You know , I've heard that a massage can be great for sore muscles." He said coyly.

"True," You replied , now preoccupied with finding some that darn roll of tape. "but if done wrong it can cause more harm than good."

Yamaoto lay back down on the bed. "I think I'd like a massage from (y/n)-chan."

You paused in your tracks. Did he just . . . Did he just say what you thought he said?

"f-from me?"

He chuckled. "Ah , my apologies. I was thinking out loud again."

"I-if you really wanted , I could-"

Before you had time to finish the nurse arrived. "Thank you (yn) but I can take things from here." She said , gesturing to Yamaoto.

"Aww. It's alright Nurse-san , (y/n)-chan was just looking after me." Smiling , he looked contently into your eyes.

The nurse looked at Yamamoto then at you. "Oh, I see ." She smirked. "You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend (y/n)."

"h-h-h-he's not my-"

The bell for first period rang.

"Ah , hurry along now (y/n) You'll be late." She hurried you to the door and whispered. "I can't believe you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend! You can tell me all about it after school ,alright. Byeeeee!" She waved goodbye and began addressing the injured senior.

You wandered through the rest of the day in a dreamy haze. Yamaoto Takeshi , his words played over and over in your head. He called me cute. HE, Yamaoto Takeshi , the hottest guy in The whole of Namimori had called you cute. This was definitely one of the best rainy days ever!


	4. Storm Chapter 4

_Ohaio mina!~. I didn't expect this story to get so many likes ^_^ I'm really glad you all like it so much! Who knows I might even do more of these with different characters xD Anyway , I'm blabbering. ENJOY!_

It was the last lesson of the day when the rain got worse. The loud clap of thunder echoed around the classroom. Students jumped out of their seats and crowded round the window to watch the lightning and thunder battle together.

You joined them, peering over the shoulders of one of your classmates. It looked abysmal! Large puddles had formed on the road and the entrance to Namimori was almost flooded. A frown crossed your face as you though of the promise you made to the nurse to stay behind and help.

Hopefully it wouldn't get worse before you had a chance to leave. You thought as you sauntered down the school halls.

"Ah (y/n)-chan , glad to see you made it. We've got a few still lined up outside who need attending to. Would you mind starting with them?"

"Of course not!" You replied picking up your nurse hat and medical kit from the counter top.

It didn't take you long to deal with the line of patients. A few scrapped elbows and cheeks, Two idiots who had gotten into a fight and needed an ice pack , a spirant ankle and one very grumpy grey haired senior.

"Oi Woman! Don't ignore me!" He grumbled from the bed.

"Sorry sir,e-rr Gokudera was it?"

"YOU CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER MY NAME?Gezz you're such a bad nurse , what does the baseball idiot even see in you?"

He shifted uncomfortably in the bed. " Can't you just give me some painkillers or something woman!"

God this guy was rude, but as always you put on your best face and smiled. "Not until you at least tell me what's wrong with you." You chirped cheerily in an attempt to keep yourself from shouting at this guy.

He mumbled. "My head hurts . . .here." he pointed to his forehead.

"Say AHHH."

He sighed in an irritated manner, paused and opened his mouth slightly.

"See, I knew you could do it." Smiling you gently placed the thermometer in his mouth and counted down from 60 on your watch.

"Tchh , and here I was expecting someone taller"

"Excuse me?" You looked up from you watch.

"I said I expected someone taller , Geez woman don't you listen ?" he snapped.

"S-someone . . . Taller?"

"or at least better dressed."

"W-hat . . . What are you talking about." You looked in bewilderment at the grey haired man.

"Yamaoto , he wouldn't stop smiling this morning. More than usual. And it pissed me off! He wasn't even paying attention in class, Normally that idiot's off day dreaming about baseball or some other useless thing but. . ."

"But?" You felt a small ember of hope flicker in you heart as you removed the thermometer from his mouth . Could it be , could Yamaoto really be thinking of you the same way you'd been thinking about him? Had he been replaying those little moments fondly back in his head?

"All he goes on about is girl he met and looked at his shoulder." he glanced at you realising you were hanging on his every word. "something about a kind nurse." I figured I'd come check you out. See exactly what kind of girl you are. See if you deserve him." He frowned. "Not that I care about what that stupid baseball head does." You examined the thermometer and figured it was just a migraine. Reaching nervously into the cupboard you pulled out a packet of pain killers.

"A-and?"

"And what?" He snarled.

"D-do you think I'm the kind of girl he would like?"

"Tchh , how would I know stupid nurse?" With that he snatched the pain killers from your hand and stormed out.

Seesh , what was his problem?


	5. Flood Chapter 5

Tidying away the last of the medical equipment, you hummed happily. The nurse had left earlier as she wanted to be sure she catch her train home, and you didn't mind cleaning up.

It didn't occur to you that the rain and thunder hadn't stopped since you first noticed it. You glanced out the window. "Crap."

From above it looked as if the entire pathway exiting the building was coated in a think layer of muddy water. There's no way you could get home in that without ruining the uniform you'd taken from the nurses office, Hibari would bite you to death for sure!

I might as well sit in the lobby and wait for it to stop, you muttered to yourself. Even though you knew that prospect way a long shot. It was always odd being the school after hours. It was calmer, the empty halls echoed as you made your way down to the front of the school, only ceasing as you paused to take another look outside. Another sigh passed your lips. It was going to be a long time before that rain let up.

As you approached the lobby you couldn't help but notice a figure sitting nervously on one of the benches.

"Hello?" You called out.

The figure looked up and smiled widely. "(Y/N)-chan. You're here!"

"Yamaoto , You're still here?"

He smiled again and you caught yourself smiling back. It was contagious, that simple smile seemed to fill your entire body with happiness.

"I thought I'd walk you home to say thank you for this morning." He pointed to his now bandaged left arm.

You shook your head in disbelief. "It's 5o'clock! Have . . . Have you been waiting all this time?"

"y-yeah," He fiddled nervously with his hands. "I kept saying to myself I'd wait five more minuets . . . And another five." He glanced at the clock before looking back and chuckling softly. "I'm glad I waited for you (Y/N)-chan."

"T-that's . . . That's so kind of you Yamaoto-senapi, But I think you'll have to wait a little longer." You replied , gesturing to the still pouring rain.

"I don't mind but" Hs leaned in closer , placing his fingers on your chin he slowly tilted you head up

Till you were looking directly into his eyes. " You don't have to call me senpai.

You nodded slowly , " T-then what should I call you? Yamaoto-kun?"

It was his turn to blush, a tint of red ran across his cheeks. "T-that would be nice." His fingers left you chin as he sat back down on the bench muttering to himself. "Why . . . Blushing . . . Every time. . ."

"Yamaoto-kun?"

"Hey , What are you two still doing here?" A deep angry voice called from behind you.

"H-h-ibari-senpai!" you suddenly felt flustered. "W-w-we were just waiting for the r-r-rain to stop." oh god oh god he looked pissed, help!

"don't you have an umbrella?"

You shook your head. " No ,senpai"

He disappeared for a moment and returned with a small black umbrella.

"Now leave." He threw the umbrella towards you left.

"T-thanks?" You stuttered, not quite sure if he had done it out of kindness or annoyance.

You turned to Yamaoto. "We can go home now Yamaoto-kun!"


	6. Umbrellas Chapter 6

He looked up and smiled. "That's Great!" He lifted the umbrella from my hands and opened the front door. "Um (Y/N)-chan?" He called , opening the umbrella.

"Yes?" you replied walking over to his side.

"It's not big enough for the both of us." He held the small umbrella over his head , then over yours. As if trying to figure a way in which it would protect both of you from the rain.

You sighed. "It's alright, besides. If I went out there these tights and shoes would get soaked." You tried your best to smile, but you really didn't want to be stuck inside all day.

"Oh I know!" He suddenly chuckled and handed the umbrella to you.

"Wha-hey!" With one smooth motion Yamamoto scooped you up into his arms bridal style, hugging you close to his chest. He smiled in a proud manner. "See, now you can hold the umbrella and we'll both be dry."

Shyly you held up the open umbrella and wrapped your free arm around his neck for support.

His body was warm, even through his shirt you could feel it radiate from his skin. You curled closer, nuzzling your face into his chest as he began walking. It was a little bumpy, but you didn't mind. His strong arms encompassing you was enough to send you into a happy daze and your heart a flutter.

It was only a few minuets later that you realised he had stopped and was looking fondly at you.

"Yamamoto-kun, is everything okay?" You asked worriedly. "A-am I getting to heavy, would you like a break , I can easily walk if you're getting tired, maybe we should find a place to rest and check your shoulder-"

He shook his head and laughed cheerily. "You're so cute went you're worried (y/n)-chan."

You quickly buried your face in his chest, feeling another blush leak across your face

"Ne, (y/n)-chan. T-there's actually something I've wanted to say to you." He said , his voice taking on a more serious tone

"Oh , I-I-is something wrong?" You questioned , feeling the atmosphere darken slightly

He paused ,Allowing the silence mingled with the rain , dancing it's way forward and back , weaving its way in and out of the falling drops.

"This . . . This isn't the first time I've waited for you." he cleared his throat, as if trying to find the right words.

"You probably don't remember but the first day I met you it was raining . . .just like this." He looked away , blocking his face from your view

"It must have been your first day at school , you had your uniform all neatly pressed with your shirt button done all the way up and the biggest smile on your face." As he spoke you could see the trace of a smile emerge on his face. "You had this . . . Massive umbrella." he laughed. " It was way too big for you and you kept having to stop and switch hands to carry it. And then , then you saw this huge puddle. I knew by looking at you that you wanted to jump into it, but I didn't think you would." He turned back, his eyes gazing just slightly beyond you.

"But you did." He sighed contently. "You took a big running jump and landed right in the middle. Spalsh! It went everywhere. But you'd dropped you umbrella again and it had broken." his eyes took on a more gentle look. " You looked so sad, standing there , getting wetter and wetter, I couldn't just let you get wet, s-so I walked up and I gave you mine. And you looked at me like I was some kind of angel."

The rain pounded harder on the sidewalk as Yamamoto smiled wider.

" You gave me the biggest hug I've ever had in my whole life and then you just skipped off , happy as can be." Another laugh escaped his lips. " My dad got so annoyed when I told him why I came home all wet." You joined his laughter , noticing he had started walking again.

You did remember that day, You could only have been 8 or 9 but you could clearly remember that stupid umbrella. It had been so old and heavy you could have sworn the thing was made from bricks. You could remember being slightly happy when the darn thing broke , despite the sheer icey coldness of the rain.

"I do remember it." you remarked , letting the nostalgia flow back through your head. " . . . It was a horrid umbrella." You laughed, noticing he was now staring directly at you.

"B-but what does that have to do with walking me home?" You said, hoping you hadn't ruined the moment.

Yamamoto pulled you in closer, " I didn't ever think I'd meet you again. Then you showed up to Namimori with that same smile, surrounded by light. . . Every time I saw you, you were busy helping someone or sharing a joke with your friends. You always looked so happy." His lips were now mere inches away from yours

He closed his eyes, his voice dropping to a regretful whisper. "I told myself that the next time I saw you , I'd say hi. And then I'd see you . . . And I'd get this feeling , like I'd just be intruding , like I would just be a bother."

He tilted his head downwards, as if shying away from something. "I waited too. Every now and then I'd hang back , trying to think of some excuse to stay and walk you home." He laughed quietly. " it was only when I saw you struggling with your Mac that I found a good reason to talk to you. Even then you were so kind."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is-" He sighed in frustration.

Then suddenly a tiny light bulb clicked inside you head. He liked you! Yamamoto Takeshi had waited that rainy day , he had waited for you , for an excuse , _Any excuse to talk to you! This big long ramble had been him dancing around the subject , trying to put his feelings into words. _

_Letting go of the umbrella you placed both hands on either side of his face and gently pressed your lips to his. It made a soft thud as it hit the ground , but you failed to notice as Yamamoto wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close._

_It was only when you reached your house that Yamamoto finally let go. Setting you down in the shelter of the doorway._

"_So ," He said grinning from ear to ear. "Can I walk you home tomorrow too?"_

"_I'd like that," You retorted happily. " I'd like that a lot."_


	7. Extended ending Chapter 7

After many 'last' kisses You finally waved goodbye and the dark haired boy departed. You hesitated for a moment. Not really wanting to leave the spot, eventually you stepped inside and embraced the warmth of home.

Your grandmother greeted you in the hallway.

"Welcome back."

"Thank you." You bowed and took off your shoes.

"You look happy (y/n)-chan!"

"You have no idea grandma."

You beamed and began twirling across the room.

"Take it you found your Macintosh then? Good thing too , They said it'll be worse tomorrow."

" . . .CRAP!"


End file.
